peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 November 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-11-27 ;Comments *It is revealed that Louise the producer is on holiday in the Far East. *Peel gets onto the subject of German doctor Gunther von Hagens, who was in the news for performing the first public autopsy in the UK for 170 years on Wednesday 20th November (BBC news report). It was screened on Channel 4 later that evening. JP: "The most disconcerting thing about that doctor actually, was the fact that he'd got like a caricature Peter Sellers style German accent, cos he had a (adopts accent) very high-pitched kind of German voice. When I heard him on the Today programme I thought, this is somebody taking what we doctors call the piss I think." Sessions *Ikara Colt #3. Recorded 13 November 2002. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :JP: "I don't mind losing a minute and a quarter of the programme to Melys." Steve Lamacq had ended his programme with "So Good", the current single by Melys (Lamacq track listing). *Von Bondies: Tell Me What You See (7") Must...Destroy!! *Koichi: I've Forgotten My Steps (Various Artists Compilation LP - Alt. Frequencies 4) Worm Interface *Kealer: Thru The Nose (7") Trouble Maker *Ikara Colt: Leave This Country (Peel Session) *Festive 50 voting details read out for the penultimate time.'' *Clubbing Casualties: Promised Land (12") Feersum *Captain Beefheart and the Magic Band: Best Batch Yet (Various Artists LP - Gimme Dat Harp Boy! Roots Of The Captain) Big Snake *Broken Family Band: Behind The Church (LP - The King Will Build The Disco) Snowstorm :JP: "This next is by Total Science. I was going to play you a track called 'Nosher' but I made the mistake of lending this to my son Thomas, which is a bit like burying it in a landfill site. So instead, this is another tune by Total Science." *Total Science: Turtle Wax (Various Artists EP - The Four Elements (Part 4 - Water)) Renegade Hardware *Jerry Built: Near You (EP - Upstarts) Firefly :Starts playing the Pig's Big 78 track by mistake (Wrong Track Moment). *Neko Case: I Missed The Point (LP - Blacklisted) Matador *Frank Luther with Novelty Accompaniment: Will The Angels Play Their Harps For Me? (10") Imperial (Pig's Big 78) *Ikara Colt: Seminal Lie (Peel Session) *Higher Intelligence Agency: Lines In The Sand (Various Artists LP - The Fire This Time) Hidden Art *Rupie Edwards: Irie Feelings (Various Artists Compilation LP - Flashing Echo: Trojan In Dub 1970-1980) Trojan *Ladytron: Flicking Your Switch (Sampler EP for forthcoming LP) Iinvicta Hi-Fi *Coydog: Deadline (Demo EP) Demo *Anders Ilar: Pedal (12" - Replik EP) Shitkatapult :Starts playing the wrong track from the CD (Wrong Track Moment). *Jesse Powell and his Orchestra: The Walkin' Blues (Various Artists Compilation LP - Jiving Jamboree Volume 3) Ace *Ikara Colt: I'm With Stupid (Peel Session) *Local: They Are Local (7") Planet Mu *Baron: Meet The Creeper (12") CIA *Marc Riley with the Creepers: Pollystiffs (7") In-Tape *DubClash: Prophecy In Dub (LP - DubClash) Dubhead *Paik: Purple (Various Artists Compilation CD - Pot 32) Ptolemaic Terrascope *Eddie & Ernie: Outcast (LP - Lost Friends) Kent *Ikara Colt: Panic (Peel Session) *Bomb Dogs: Through the Wires (12") Control Tower File ;Name *John_Peel_20021127.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3). *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:Available online Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Wrong Track Moment